1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of games of the types that are intended to be played by a plurality of players on a board with the winner determined by the player at the conclusion of the game who has accumulated the highest amount of value measured in properties and gambling chips of various denominations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Board games, such as the popular "Monopoly", are well known in the prior art. The object of "Monopoly" is to accumulate as much of the fictitious real estate and other commercial properties and play money as possible to be determined the winner. This objective is achieved, in part, by the chance movement of playing pieces around the board. "Monopoly" is popular because it relates to something that exists in the real world, namely many of the streets and places in and around Atlantic City, N.J. and surrounding communities. The game is also fun and interesting because it simulates the actual financial situations that are often involved with the purchase, sale and mortgaging of real estate. And though the winner is often determined by luck alone, the proper management of money and properties that a player owns will maximize a player's opportunity for victory.
Despite their relative popularity, "Monopoly" and the other games that have been developed since then that employ similar procedures and objectives, are limited in the scope of their informational value, as most games usually are.
Though games involving chance are not new, a board game based upon the subject of the "capital" of gambling, to wit: Las Vegas, Nev., is new. Neither "Monopoly" nor any of the subsequently developed games that employ similar procedures and objectives offer the opportunities to learn about the various gambling casinos that exist today in the City of Las Vegas. Also, these prior art games do not serve to inform and educate people on the various aspects and techniques of gambling as a recreational activity. This, together with the requirement of the present invention that the players understand mathematics and learn to properly manage their gambling proceeds and business properties, provide the kind of challenge and objectives not known heretofore in the prior art.
Accordingly, there has existed before now a need to provide a game that combines the foregoing features to enable a person to learn about the various gambling businesses of Las Vegas as well as the various techniques associated with the art and skill of recreational gambling and money management.